Release of pain
by Darkraimare
Summary: A story about a girl who lives with her abusive foster mother, who has a special ability, and that ability saves her for the time being. She's found by the Autobots, but the Decepticons have a head start as to figuring out what she really is. Starts in TFP, no real time period of when. OCxRaf cus Raf never gets any love. I own nothing except my characters
1. Chapter 1

The Release of Pain.

The idea of the release of pain came from my mother's first experience with total pain and agony. It describes her total express of anger and pain towards a group of people whom had done something to her or her family. This happened only once, and that one time is the reason she has changed, the reason why she is the way she is today. My mother currently is in a padded case in Jasper, Nevada, which is one reason why I live in this barren city. After ten years, I have been living with my cruel step mother, a fourteen year old going to Jasper High… And this is where my story starts.

I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is KH, K.H Knightheart, and I'm a junior at Jasper High and have no friends. I was placed in the high school because of my standing in I.Q, and they dismissed my language barrier. My main language is Japanese; although I can understand English I can't speak it well at all, so I just write my ideas on paper and hold it up. Well today was another start of the new school year and a new group of kids I have to deal with….

I walked into the school seeing as it was early enough that I could get to my locker and get to my class before the other kids would come. I looked at my phone noticing it was 7 o'clock already and sighed going to find my homeroom and took a seat in the back. Knowing I have enough time I pulled out my sketch book and continued on my comic that I was making. Before I knew it I heard the first bell ring and the other kids poured in, I paid no mind to them as they took seats me the front then some nearby. After the pledge the teacher started attendance. I sighed having trouble finishing a character's face then I heard my name being called, "Ms. Knightheart?" I raised my hand, as the others looked to me with surprised expressions the teacher nodded, "Welcome to Jasper High Ms. Knightheart." I nodded before going back to my comic. After attendance the teacher whose name was Mr. Davenson said, "Alright you all have some free time to talk." Everyone started talking whispering about something I paid no mind till a boy who I think was named Rafael? Anyway was getting picked on because of his hair and height. I looked over and saw a group of kids around his desk; Mr. Davenson was out of the room. As I got up everyone else besides the group went silent seeing me walk over to the group my height made me look very imposing and the leader from what I could tell turned around, "Heyyyy Knightheart right? I'm not afraid of you; you're just a weak girl under all that height." I silently pointed to Rafael. He laughed lightly, "Oh so you're standing up for him huh? How nice." He looked to hid group, "Look at that everyone Mrs. All Bad and Mighty is-"He was silenced as I pushed through and stood next to Raff arms crossed, Raff looked up to me with a confused expression I looked to him from the corner of my eye and smiled lightly before returning my attention to the boy he stepped away, "Fine Knight, you win this time but watch yourself." The bell rang and I gathered my things and disappeared before anyone else could tell and went on my way to my second block. The next five classes were boring to say the least and when the last bell rang I was completely relieved that the day was over. I walked out and started walking down the road to my step-mom's house and sighed heavily knowing it is going to be a looonnnngggg night…

*One hour later* I finally got home from school and smiled lightly seeing nobody was home decided to quickly make something before someone does come home then retreated to my small room to do my home work before anything happens. I was half way through my homework when I heard my step mom and her friends come in I could smell the heavy musk of alcohol and smokes from my attic room and sighed. I could hear heavy yelling from my step mom and changed quickly into my costume she makes me wear and trotted down the stairs going into the kitchen to retrieve out their drink and snack. My step mom was holding a needle when she looked to me with those dark brown redden eyes I knew what she wanted and set her special mixture of alcohol in front of her and gave her friends the usual. I stood against the wall waiting for them to want something else as they talked about my look and insulting my image I the revealing costume, "My step daughter listens and does everything I tell her to do, right?" I nodded. She smiled her stupid grin that I hate so much, "She doesn't speak English at all, but she understands. Get us another round of shots!" She smashed her glass on the hard floor I nodded taking their empty shots and going back into the kitchen to get out the large bottle setting it on the table for them.

*Two hours later*. How I got back into my attic room was beyond me, but after I heard Deb's friends leave I knew I had to go back down stairs for the clean up and get ready for the daily dose of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

-The next morning-

I woke at five am to get a quick shower, eat then get ready for another long day. I winced lightly as my wounds were still healing like any other morning. I wrapped my scarred back in bandages as I put on my clothes then limped my way out of the house after putting a brace under my boots to help the limp. I watched a yellow with black racing stripped cameo pass by me then stop and back up, the passenger side window rolled down and I could see Raff the kid who I helped yesterday was the driver, "Knightheart?" I nodded He smiled unlocking the door, "Get in, I'll bring you to the school." I looked to him with light question but seeing knowing my current state I knew it was best for me to accept and I slowly bent down to sit in the car. Raff looked to me, "So, thanks for yesterday…" I nodded trying not to move so much, Raff replied, "Do you speak English?" I sighed shaking my head, and replied in a deep harsh voice which sounded like a robotic female but deeper, "No…." He looked to me amazed and I could hear and loud beep and whirl also. I tilted my head lightly understanding the confused response and replied in my own clicks and whirls as an 'I understand very well.' The car almost stopped dead in its tracks and Raff almost fell off his stack of books, "Whhaattt?You understand him?" I nodded, and continued, 'Your special Rafael, you can understand his clicks and whirls and you are a talented hacker.' Raff blushed lightly, "Thanks…" Bee whirled, 'so how do you?' I replied, 'I can't speak English my native language is Japanese, so learning how to click and whirl was simple to me.' We got to the school and Bumblebee whom I realized was the car itself opened his doors and whirled a 'good day you two and thank you KH.' I got out and waved lightly, 'Not a problem.' Raff smiled and waved, "So KH, what classes do you have?" I felt someone else coming and moved me and him to the side just as a girl with black and pink hair appeared, "Hey Raff! Oh? Who are you?" She looked up to me, Raff replied, "This is KH she is in my first class with Mr. Davenson. KH this is-"Miko cut him off, "Heeyyyy~ you must be KH then~ I've heard about you in our lunch I can tell why most people find you scary, geeze how tall are you?" She walked around me. I looked to Raff who shrugged, "Sorry Miko she doesn't speak English she speaks Japanese." Miko stopped and raised a brow, "Really you do?" I nodded. Miko raised her hand for a high five and I looked to her hand with a confused frown. Raff sighed, "Miko, can you leave your questions for later." Jack replied getting off a motorcycle who I can tell was much like Bumblebee the energy aura anyway. Miko sighed, "But Jack!" Raff smiled, "Thanks Jack." He nodded, and then looked to me, "Wow, you must be KH; I can tell why the popular kids would have a problem with you. Mainly Vince." I shrugged walking inside; I opened the door for the three and nodded to the vehicles that sat in front of the school besides Bee. After they got inside we said our goodbyes, Miko smiled, "Bye KH~ See ya later~" she ran up a pair of stairs. Jack turned down a hall, "Bye see you two later." Raf waved, "Bye guys." I waved lightly then looked down the hall seeing other kids moving I hate crowed spaces so I coughed lightly and the other kids paused and made a path for me, and I had Raf walk in front of me so they wouldn't close the opening. We got to our first class and I took my seat in the back and watched as Raf took his seat next to me. The class went by slowly as we got a large packet of papers talking about the class and other junk that I paid no attention to, when the bell rang I looked to Raf, and he smiled to me, "So who do you have now?" I clicked softly as I got my stuff, 'Chemistry.' He nodded, "Cool, well anyway I have to get to the other side of the school to get to math, talk to you later." He waved as he went down the hall, I sighed softly taking my time to go down a pair of stairs and turned into my next class.

*2:30 pm.* I put away my gym clothes and grabbed my bag slowly limping my way out of the school. I saw Raf and smiled lightly as he waved over to me, "Hey KH, do you need a ride." I frowned lightly looking down the road where she'd normally go down then back to him, and clicked softly, 'I don't think it is a good idea…' Jack walked over, "How do you get to school normally?" Miko jumped up, "Come on KH I got some questions I want to ask!" I sighed and clicked, 'I walk…" Raf raised a brow with surprise, "Wait you walk to school?" Jack and Miko looked amazed, "What?" KH frowned looking down; Raf sensed something was off seeing my hat tilting downward, "Alright you guys I think we should stop asking her… I really want to drive you home to make sure you get home." I nodded and followed him over to Bee who opened his doors. I trotted over and got into his passenger side he whirled, 'How was school?' I shrugged, 'School.' Raf nodded, "I agree it was another normal day at school nothing really different." Bee replied, 'Alright KH can you please show us where you home is?' I nodded pulling up a map on his GPS map and typed in my address.

*A half an hour later* Bee pulled infront of the house and opened his door, I nodded, 'Thanks, Raf here is my number call me whenever you need to talk.' Raf smiled, "Alright, but since you are on our way to the school do you want us to pick you up so you don't have to walk?" I looked to the house then back to him with a sigh seeing his smile, 'Fine…' He smiled, "Great. See you around 6:30 tomorrow!" I waved as him and Bee drove off down the road I turned back to the house and sighed, 'Another day…'

As I walked in I saw Deb sitting on the couch staring out the window holding a bottle of whiskey, "KH who was that? Didn't I tell you that you have to walk to school every day?" She stood with a hard grip on the bottle and took a swig; I waited for her to come towards me. I looked down with a nod. She looked to me, "Now did you follow my orders?" I looked down to her, with a shake of a head. She grabbed my chin and made me bend down to her level, "I'm going to make you wish you were never sent to live with me. By the time I am done you will not be able to even lift one of your pretty fingers." She finished the bottle and looked to me, "Sit in the chair." I nodded sitting down in the chair she then came back with the usual rope and whips. I closed my eyes and waited for her to state the usual punishment….. I don't know when I fell into a large blanket of darkness, but when I woke I found my self urged to run I felt nothing as my body ran across the desert in a hurry. After some time I tripped over my feet and landed hard on the ground as my body skidded against the ground. I was knocked out by the force of the impact as my head bashed against the ground.

*Autobot base* Ratchet looked to the monitors as Optimus, Bulkhead, Acree and Bumblebee were battling the Decepticons, and Miko, Jack and Raf were doing their homework at the other small station. He noticed a large spike in energy near by in the city and zoomed on it's location as it was 20 miles away from the base. Raf and the others heard the beeping and looked, "Ratchet what's wrong?" Ratchet raised a brow, "I'm not sure… This energy signal is something I have never seen before." He watched as the signal lowered dramatically and started moving. Ratchet looked confused, "What?" They all watched as the energy signal stopped and almost dropped off the radar. Optimus commed the base, "Ratchet open the space bridge!" Ratchet quickly set their coordinates and opened the bridge. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran through and entered the base with eagerness. Ratchet looked to Optimus, "Sir, I have picked up a strange energy signal 20 kilks away." Optimus nodded, "Be quick and do not hesitate to com for assistance." Ratchet nodded transforming into his vehicle mode and zoomed out the base. Ratchet followed the coordinates and saw what looks like a human laying face down in what looks a pool of black liquid. He transformed and scanned her seeing her in critical condition and was actually still bleeding he hurriedly comed base, "Optimus! Open the space bridge immediately!" Optimus nodded and opened the bridge Ratchet carefully picked the girl up seeing as she poured blood as she was raised and as he quickly looked back from what looks like where she came from he could see a large stream of blood as it seemed like she skidded and past that he could see footprints. He shook his head before running in the portal. Optimus and the others watched as Ratchet ran past them with something in his servos going to the Med Bay. Raf saw the white hair as he ran by and looked extremely confused, "KH?!" He ran down the stairs and after Ratchet. Ratchet laid the girl's broken body on the table and looked to Raf, "Raf stand back! And somebot get me some towels!" Raf saw the white hair and knew who it was, "KH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

*in my mind* I sat up after I woke in a strange place with beautiful Sakura Blossom trees all around. I heard a laugh and turned to see a man with long white and black hair sitting on a rock looking out to a pond that sat right in front of the rock, I couldn't tell what he was laughing at, but his laugh made me giggle. The man turned with a half masked face and a large toothy grin, "Hello KH happy of you to join me~ Come and give your other half a hug~" I felt a strange power course through my bones as I was able to stand and walk over, "There you go~" I felt the need to smile brightly at him, as I walked to him as he spread his arms open for me. I jumped onto the rock and hugged him, "How-?" I looked up to him and his grin made me stop, and he started, "KH this is your inner world~ I must say it is beautiful how your mind is a large forest with a pond, but." He paused, "But… I must say thanks." I watched him closely, "For what?" He looked to me, "For setting me out of your mind's prison. You're wondering how you ended up far away from your step mom's." I nodded, "Yes I am." He gave me an evil grin, and bent down to my ear and whispered, "After you went, you called me to end your pain and misery, and I did." I closed my eyes and said in a faint whisper, "What did you do…" He chuckled lightly but evil enough for me to get the point, "Let me show you…" He placed a clawed hand onto my head and played what happened after I went unconscious.

*The memory* I could see my step mom step away from my broken carcuss with a grin, "Finally I'm rid of that pest onc-" I could see my mouth open and a evil cackle erupted. She turned quickly to look in complete shock as my body broke out of the bonds, and slowly stood, my hair hid my face but the grin that was on my face was not. She screamed and took the knife and tried to stab my possessed body, "JUST DIE ALREADY!" As she came to my body my hand caught the blade blood still dripping from when she stabbed me before and I could see my head go towards the knife and my tongue went out to meet the blade licking the black liquid with a deep dark purr and Deb stepped back with shock, "Whhh-hhattt are you!?" My body seemed to cackle once more in evil laughter that sounded too deep to be mine, "I'm the one who's going to get my revenge~!" My body with incredible speed attacked her with a clawed hand sharply around her throat, "Hhmmmm I'm surprised that KH hasn't killed you yet~! Well I'm glad she didn't because now you're going to suffer painfully~ Ohhh yesss~ I'm going to have fun ripping you into shreds~!" she tried to pry my hands from her throat to no avil and managed, "Whhooo?" my body chuckled, "Ohhh just a messanger of KH's anger, I don't know what I'm called but~ Who cares you're going to die anyway~!" I could see my hand dig into her body and pull some muscles and tissue as blood started to pour out. Deb started to cough up blood as tears ran down her face, "You see pain is what you give you me. All we have ever asked is for someone to give us love and joy… But you… You. Will feel our pain. You will suffer in hell." My hand cut her abdomen with ease and he dropped her onto the ground and started to slash at her chest, back, then stopped seeing her body he chuckled, "Ohh we're not done~ Your not dead yet~!" He decided to use my body to remove her organs, "Yaa~ Dead bodies everywhere~!" he ripped out the inners of her and threw it, "Hmm useless… junk.. Junk… Ahhh everythings junk.." he shrugged then decided to rip her apart and started to do so, and after he was finished the whole living room looked like the chainsaw massacre came through. He hummed happily then heard a beep then turned and saw a camera in the corner, "Hmmm.. Oh well~" He used my body to walk out, "Well KH you have to take better care of your body I can barely keep the blood from gushing out…" when he reached outside he focused bolted off running away from the house.

*End of the memory* I was shocked at a loss of words. He smiled, "See~ I can tell you enjoyed it~ But you still have to give me a name before you go back and you will have a surprise in your backpack when you come around~!" I shook my head to clear it from the horrible memory and softly replied, "Your name is… Justice." He smiled hugging me one last time then replied, "Bye KH~ See you soon~!" I felt myself leaving zooming back into the blackness.

*Decepticon area* When Laserbeak reached the location he kept his distance as he saw Ratchet already on the scene and watched as he picked up the body where the energy signal originated from and comm. Base for a transport back. Laserbeak zoomed back to the _Nemesis_ where it connected back to Soundwave to replay the data. Megatron, Starscream and Knockout watched the replay and Soundwave paused at the girl pointing to her as the energy signal. Soundwave pulled up a data list of who is 7'4 with long white who lives in Jasper. Only one result came up; KH Knightheart, it is said that she lived about forty miles from where she ended up at, and that her mother was in an asylum a few towns over. Megatron looked to Soundwave, "Good job Soundwave. Go to that location and see what you can get from it." Soundwave nodded then walked down the hall then when he reached the exit he transformed and zoomed off.

*Back with Ratchet and the Autobots* KH's hair was dyed black from her blood as it covered her eyes. Ratchet had no idea how to start so he started by trying to clean her up, "Jack! Can you get your mother to help me!" Jack stood, "Sure. Arcee you know where my mother works." She nodded, "Optimus." He nodded, "Go." He opened the space bridge and she zoomed in going to get Jane, Jack's mother. Miko was confused, "Raf?! Jack? Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Ratchet replied angerily, "Where are those towels!" Raf ran over, "Here!" Ratchet took them quickly and tried to remove the blood so he can see how bad she was off. Arcee came back five minutes later Ratchet quickly finished and threw the towels away, "Raf! I am going to need some more towels!" Raf threw him some more, "Here!" Arcee transformed and brought Jane up getting a good look at the girl and cringed. Jane gasphed loudly, "My god… What happened to her!?" Ratchet brought her over, "Jane I need your help! We have to stop her bleeding!" Jane jumped into action, "Alright! Raf step back! We're going to need all the space if we are going to save her." Raf was picked up by Bee and brought over to Jack and Miko and he looked like he got kicked in the shin, "KH." Optimus, and the others looked away.

*Nine hours later* When Jane and Ratchet got my body under control they saw the devastation of my injuries that they have patched up. Ratchet looked like shocked to say the least "By Primus…. How did she even survive?" Jane shook her head, "The big question is how she is going to live again…" They put a respirator machine over my face that regulated my breathing before they left me to recover.

*A day and a half later* Ratchet looked over my body and saw that my body was healing extremely fast as my energy signal strengthen. He noticed one of my fingers twitch and he came over, he removed the respirator as I started coughing violently then started to spit up blood. He took a towel and wiped my face as I finished coughing I managed, '… who….' Ratchet jumped, "What?! You spoke!" I tilted my head as much as I could to try and see who said that. I could hear my phone go off, '_And along came something sacred, I never knew what I found. The demons dance around, elated. They're hurting me. I put my wall up each day. You tear it down. I hide in my space. The space you found. And one of these days. I'll come unbound. The feelings I hate. Will finally drown'_ Ratchet looked to my bag, "What is that horrible music!" the others went over to my bag and pulled out my phone and saw it was a text that someone commented on a post of mine. I groaned loudly and slowly stood, '… Arrggggg…' Ratchet ran over, "Oh no you don't!" he put me back on the bed, "Lay there your legs are not ready for walking!" I sighed, 'hmm….' When he turned around I slowly rolled over and fell off the bed onto my hands then grabbing the side I stood and walked along the bed. Ratchet sighed, "KH, Stop and get back on the bed before I strap you." Bulkhead brought over my bag and gave it too me, "Here." I nodded and scrambled through it and found a beautiful mask I turned it with awe, Ratchet put his fists on his hips "KH. NOW." If I could roll my eyes I would have and I dragged myself up on the bed, feeling the mask with my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

*With Soundwave* He was able to get a good look at the inside and found camera in the living room and removed it taking all the files into his databanks then left. He jumped up and burst off to the _Nemesis _ship where Megatron was waiting for his report. Soundwave landed on the ship and trotted in sorting through the videos with disgust, when he appeared in Megatron's presence he already made a report and showed it, He played some of the videos and paused at KH's back seeing as he zoomed in you could see large gashes on her back. Megatron raised a brow as he watched the women who beats her was screaming, but the girl seemed to make no noise she just take it. Soundwave fast forwarded it to the last entry which he thought was the most interesting. "This time I'm not going to hesitate to finish you off, after twelve years of your bullshit. I'm surprised you even are alive after the everyday punishment and yet you still stand. That's why I hate you, you won't bend! You follow my rules to the letter, you do everything I tell you yet you never leave. Maybe it's because you have nowhere else to go? Your parents are long gone and no one is here to save you. Although it was fun torturing you everyday I'm done with your presence. Now be a good girl and die by your wounds." She started her attack they watched as KH didn't answer nor seemed phased by her words or actions. Soundwave fast forwarded it to the near end the women was covered in blood and smiled, "Finally, she's gone and now out of my life~" as she turned to walk off, Soundwave zoomed in on the girl and pointed and replied with a recording of Starscream's voice, "Watch." Her hand twitched and an evil echo of laughter was heard. Even Megatron felt a cool wind past by as the laugh continued. The women turned with amazement, "Whhhattt? How?" the girl's body vibrated with laughter as she broke out of the chair standing slowly, blood stopped gushing out as the women seemed to be in complete shock as the girl's head seemed to lift and look to her. "How? I-I! How can you-!?" She was cut off by an evil deep voice, "You caused my host too much trouble. Although she does not have the resolve to teach you a lesson, I on the other hand do." She rushed towards the girl with the knife, "DIE DAMN IT!" the girl looked down to her and caught it with her hand with ease then used her other hand which seemed to glitter with dark liquid to grab her throat and hold her up to her face, "hmmm, what should I do… KH wouldn't mind if I kill you, But I want to make you suffer... Hmm choices, choices, you know I'm going to have some fun instead~" The girl used her free hand to slowly stab into the women's abdomen, "Ohh does that hurt~? I'm sorry to say I don't care~ I just hope you don't die too soon~!" the women was crying, KH removed her hand and dropped the women and watched as she curled into her own blood, "Hmmm... This is boring…" she picked the women by the hair and smashed her face into the wall, "Awww did I break you cute face~ Awww too bad~" she had one foot on her back as she was crushed between the wall, "I'm going to take your arms, I hope this doesn't hurt as much as my sarcasm~!" she grabbed one arm and started pulling after hearing a loud scream one arm popped off, "Well one arm down~! Awww look at you, you're a broken person now~ Let me help you with that~" she slowly twisted the other arm off with ease, "Yaaa~! Look at that you're still alive, but not for long~! Heehehehe~! If only KH could see this~!" she proceeded to stab her hand into the women's spine and slowly removed it, "Awwww~ You're a organ donor now~ How nice of you~ My mother would have loved to use your organs for her projects~ Too bad she's not here~!" she screamed one last time before she died. KH dropped the spine with a giggle, "Heehehehe~ Finally one thing off my 'to do list' KH should be proud I removed the pest from her life" She purred happily then stopped hearing a light beep and turned to face the video camera, "Ohhhhh there you are you stupid camera, I never knew Deb liked seeing KH's beatings so much~ Oh well, I must go before KH wants her body back, well before her blood decides to gush out well either way she's survived worst~" She grabbed her coat and walked calmly out the door. Everyone in the control room was silent either in shock, amazement or all of the above, even Megatron, "Soundwave... Delete all files concerning those videos, everyone be on the alert for her energy signal, we can use her." He walked out. Starscream shook his head, "Not unless I get to her first, if Megatron finds her useful then if I get to her first the better chance I have." He trotted off. Soundwave could feel pity and anger rolling off the others, but ignored it waiting for anything to appear.

*Back with Ratchet*  
Ratchet watched as I felt around my mask, "What is that?" I turned my head in his direction, 'It's a mask…' I decided to put it on, I felt a sudden rush of energy through my body and was able to see through the eyes of the mask and the ability to speak as the mask attached itself to my face, "… Huh?" Ratchet almost jumped, "By the Allspark!" I giggled which came out as a creepy horse laugh, Ratchet got over his shocked expression, "What? How?" I shrugged, "I haz no idea." Ratchet replied with complete sarcasm, "Yeah you're such a great help." He could tell I gave him a large smile, "Not un problem! Ze likez me accent too! Heehehehe!" I could tell Ratchet was getting creeped out by my laugh and I stopped.

*Little time has passed*

Ratchet was running scans over me as I lay on the berth staring at the interesting ceiling with slight boredom. Optimus came from the hall and went over towards Ratchet, "KH, how are you feeling so far?" I shrugged, "Veellll… Nov zince ze azked, ze feelz better than ze haz in yearz." He raised a brow, "Is that the way you actually talk?" She shrugged, "No, but ze knovz ze can't underztand Japanese… zo.." Ratchet huffed impatiently, "Keep moving you and I'll make sure that you never leave that berth." I thought about it and sighed staying still for him. Ratchet nodded, "Good. The faster I can get the scans over with the better. "Optimus rolled his optics lightly before turning to the monitor to start his work of decoding the Iacon data banks. I looked to Ratchet with a light frown and decided to slip into sleep to pass the time.

*The inner world *

I looked around to see the same familar landscape, and then I knew exactly where I was. I got up slowly using the tree I was leaned against to stand. I started walking following the light scent of cherry blossoms, and arrived at the same pond as before and looked to the large rock. Slightly confused by Justice's absence I looked around trying to look for him, "Justice?" I turned to the pond and saw what looked like a creature swimming over to the edge, but dived down for a moment. I walked over the edge and stared confused at the water. I jumped back when I saw Justice's hands pop out of the water and grab me bringing me into the water, "Ahh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Heeyyy~! I'm back~! :D it's been like forever since I added another chapter to this story! Sorryss! Thanks to .125 for giving me a little bit more inspiration, and help playing as Raf! :D HERRRREEE WEEE GOOO~! I owns nottthhhiinnnggg except me ocs and the idea of the story.

And anything in _italics_ is being said in clicks and whirls

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Justice staring down at me, "Heeyyy~! Queeny! I'd thought you'd never come back~!" I sat up and looked around seeing as the scenery changed to a large empty field and Justice seem to have changed in appearance slightly instead of having a half broken mask his mask his face was completely visible as his mask now seemingly completed rested on the side of his head. He looked much like me except his hair and eyes were different and a partially visible tattoo. As my hair was a snow white, his was a space black and it flowed around him, as I'm blind he stares at me with his striking eyes. While one of his eyes was a metallic gray the other was a dark teal and maroon. His face was smooth with no facial hair and his mouth was curled up into a large toothy grin. The partially visible tattoo was of a dragon that had crept its face under his ear as its eye seemed to glint lightly. "You changed?" He nodded, "Yes, I did. I like my new look! Now." his face got a serious look and he continued, "For the reason I brought you." He helped me up and stepped back, pulling out a large inscribed sheltered blade whose dragon like design and japanese scripture glowed a dark emerald green. Then knelt infront of me with the sword raised for me to take from his hands. Once I took the blade into my hands a wave of energy passed through and Justice stood with a smile, "My Queen, take our sword and find the reason you use it. The reason you will fight, train, and become stronger. Once you find it, no one will be able to defeat you. I am you, your opposite yet equal, your power. Bringer of Justice, I am as you are the Enforcer of Will. Gut bye our Queen." He smiled faintly before my inner world disappeared and i was sent back my reality too tired to get up so went back to sleep.

*With Raf*

You can tell that Raf was pretty upset because after he was kicked out of the Med Bay he just plopped on the couch and cried himself to sleep. He mind was running through scenarios where I'd just flat line it and how he'd be left all alone... Alone... He knew how that felt all to well, and to think that the only person - human wise- to understand him had to be taken away... He quietly sobbed some more, the others had no idea what to say to the boy. They couldn't help him because they didn't understand... No one seemed to understand his pain.. Except for the one who took all the pain away.. He fell asleep once more after crying his eyes out.

*The next morning*

I woke to a dim lighted base, it seemed to me that everything was fast asleep. As I sat up I removed the devices that were attached to me and stood holding the berth. I turned my head to look around, seeing that the faint light is coming from the different machines around. I got my headphones, phone and boots before pausing feeling something slung around my shoulder, 'Hmmm?'. I removed the sash and noticed it was the same shelt that I had gotten from Justice. I set it on the berth and raised a brow seeing as the shelt was a little shorter than my height of approximately 7 feet long, as the hilt of the blade was a deep teal and a burnt orange with a long thick chain that attached blunt of the hilt. I nodded with approval before setting it on my back once again slowly moving down the stairs hoping that I'm not going to somehow trip. As I looked over to the other catwalk that was situated some ways away i noticed something off and by the readings my mask was showing me, something seemed to be in extreme sadness. I walked around to the stairs and trekked my way up to see who was on the couch since from where I was standing I couldn't see. I stopped staring down a sleeping figure, under the blanket I could determine by the hair who it was. I smiled and poked him softly to wake him, Raf slowly rolled over to swat my hand, "Go away..." I took his glasses off from the floor and replied, "_Oh, i thought you'd be happy to see me up."_ clicking softly, Raf froze turning slowly sitting up, "KK-H?" I set his glasses on his face and clicked happily, _"The one and only~!"_ Raf attached himself to me starting to sob, I sighed softly patting his head, _"It's alright, I'm here. How about we go outside for some fresh air?"_ Raf said nothing and just let go drying his tears, i picked him up and set him on my back, _"Piggy back ride!" _Raf started to smile, 'yaa." i held his feet and started down the stairs. We walked in silence until we got to the elevator, that was when Raf finally spoke, "KH.. You're not going to leave me are you?" KH stared through the glass elevator before turning to him lightly, _"No. And i don't plan on leaving you alone anytime soon." _She paused returning her attention to the elevator door and walked through to the cool morning before resuming, "_I know how you feel, like no one ever understands you because you're different from them. They pick on you because you are short, you wear glasses, your hair, your knowledge of computers._ _You're alone because no one wants to know you. No one understands what it feels like to be picked on, put down everyday. Facing your step-mom, who you slave for everyday only to get put down and beaten until you can't even bare the pain anymore." _I sat on the cliff edge looking out to the rising sun after setting Raf down who sat next to me, "KH.." He looked to me with bright red eyes I turned to him, _"Yes Raf?" _Raf replied, "Although i've only known you for a few days, you understand me the most... You listen to me and give me advice... Just like a older sister I never had. Thank you, for everything KH." He clung to my side. I draped a arm around him, _"I'd love to be your older sister Raf, there is no need to thank me."_


	6. Chapter 6

I owns nottthhhiinnnggg except me ocs and the idea of the story. And once again I am **_extremely sorry for the late_** update! And... Well.. Sorry for the short chapter! ^-^'

And anything in _italics_ is being said in clicks and whirls

* * *

Chpt. 6

*In the base*

Ratchet woke from his recharge and got up his berth. He made his way to his med bay and froze not seeing KH on the berth he had her on and turned to look at the small human couch that Raf last he knew was fast asleep on and saw he wasn't here. He ran over to the scanners and ran a locating system to find where KH disappeared to. Since she came into his med bay he had a small locator planted on the back of her neck just in case if she'd try and leave he could find her and drag her back. He sighed heavily seeing as her signal was at the base, but at the cliff top. He made his way to the elevator to greet the two of them. When he got out of the elevator he immeditally saw the two of them sitting next to each other. Ratchet got a feeling that they were close friends, or some sort of siblings, he just watched the two of them as they watched the sun rise. He took a snapshot of it for later use.

*With me and Raf*

My mask picked up another life signature behind us and ignored it looking down to Raf as he fell asleep leaning against me. I smiled softly before returning my look to the raising sun, "Ratchet, ze knovz ze ez there." Ratchet walked over with crossed arms, "I figure you know what I am going to say, but I'll say it anyway. Why are you not on your med berth?" I looked continued to watch the sun rise across the sky, "Me back vaz getting ztiff from laying on the berth. And vanted to talk vith ze lil' bro." Ratchet took a moment to process what I said giving me a confused look, "Lil' bro?" "Little brother. Ve're not related, but.." I shrugged, "Meh." Ratchet gave up, "Well any way i'm going to bring the two of you to back inside. Although I'm sure you feel well, you're not okay. And thus you two will be in the base under my supervision till further notice. No argument and no objections." I shrugged, gently picking Raf up and giving him a piggy back ride i stood to walk towards Ratchet, "Hmm." Ratchet nodded sticking out his hand, and after jumping onto his hand he started making his way back to base. When we got back inside it was just like how we left it, since it was still early in the morning none of the others have woken yet. Ratchet set his hand down and i jumped off slowly trotting up the catwalk's stairs to the little human area. Once I got up to the top I went over to the couch and set Raf back down before taking a seat next to him.

*Later on*

I have no idea when i fell asleep, but I woke to someone poking my arm repeatedly and from what i could hear they were saying my name, 'Kh... Kh... Kh. kh. kh. kh. kh' I swatted the person's hand away as i onlined my mask seeing Miko staring at me speaking, "Heeeyyy! KH! Is there anyone hommeeee!" As she made a attempt to poke my mask I quickly swatted her finger away, "Ztop." Miko jumped back in surprise and fell on her but, "HOLY SCRAP! You're awake!" She quickly seemed to bounce back and attack me with a hug, "KH! OH MY GOD YOU'RE ACTUAALLY ALIVE AND OKAY!" I stared at her with confusion as she attached herself to me.


End file.
